Freeing Rick O'Connell
Warden: Come, come! Step over the threshold. Welcome to Cairo Prison, my humble home. Theodore: This is the right place? Eleanor: It seems like it. Rabbit: You told us that you got it on a dig down in Thebes. Jonathan: Well, I was mistaken. Evelyn: You lied. Jonathan: I lie to everybody. What makes you so special? Evelyn: I am your sister. Tigger: Yeah, Jonathan. And we are your friends too. Rabbit: That's right. Jonathan: That just makes makes you more gullible. Evelyn: Jonathan, you stole it from a drunk at the local casbah. Jonathan: Picked his pocket, actually. So I don't think it's a good-- Evelyn: Stop being so ridiculous. Now what exactly is this man in prison for? Warden: This I do not know. But when I heard that you were coming, I asked him that myself. Evelyn: And what did he say? Warden: He said he was just looking for a good time. (Guards open the door and brings Rick out' shouting) Mr. Peabody: This is the man that you stole it from? Jonathan: Yes, exactly. So why don't we just go sniff out a spot of tiffin-- Rick: Who are you? And who's the broad? All: "Broad"? Jonathan: Well, I-I'm just a local sort of missionary chap, spreading the good word. But this is my sister, Evy. Evelyn: How do you do? Timon: I'm Timon. Pumbaa: Pumbaa. Alice: My name is Alice. Simon: I'm Simon. He's Alvin. Theodore: And I'm Theodore. Brittany: I'm Brittany, and this is Jeanette and Eleanor. Fauntleroy: My name is Fauntleroy Fox. Crawford: Crawford Crow's my name. Mr. Peabody: My name is Peabody. Sherman: I am Sherman. Fred: I'm Fred Flintstone, and this is my wife, Wilma.This is my friend, Barney Rubble and his wife Betty. And this is our dog, Dino. George: My name is George Jetson, and this is my wife, Jane. These are my children, Judy and Elroy. And this is our dog, Astro. Donkey: I am Donkey. Paddington: I'm Paddington Bear. Bugs: My name is Bugs Bunny. This is Daffy Duck. Daffy: Thank you! Thank you! (the cricket sounds while Pooh and Tigger look at each other, Timon and Pumbaa look at each other and Donkey looks puzzled) Very funny. Let's all laugh with the duck. Wilbur: I'm Wilbur. Pooh: And this is Piglet, and Tigger, and Rabbit, and this is Bartok and Eeyore. Eeyore: Thanks for noticin'. Pooh: And I am Winnie the Pooh. Rick: Oh, well. Guess she's not a total loss. Evelyn: I beg your pardon. (Warden shout in Arabic) Warden: I'll be back in a moment. Jonathan: Ask him about the box. Evelyn: Um, we have found--Uh, hello. Excuse me. We all found your puzzle box and we've come to ask you about it. Rick: No. Evelyn: No. Rick: No. You came to ask me about Hamunaptra. Jonathan: Shh. Shh. Evelyn: H-How do you know the box pertains to Hamunaptra? Rick: Because that's where I was when I found it. I was there. Jonathan: But how do you know that's not a load of pig's wallow? Rick: Do I know you? Jonathan: No, no. I've just got one of those faces. (Rick punches him and one of the guards beats him once) Evelyn: You were actually at Hamunaptra? Rick: Yeah, I was there. Evelyn: You swear? Rick: Every damn day. Evelyn: I didn't mean that-- Rick: I know. I was there. Seti's place. City of the Dead. Evelyn: (stammering) Could you tell me how to get there? (Warden shouts in Arabic) Evelyn (looks back, then turns around) I mean, the exact location. Rick: You want to know? Evelyn: W-Well, yes. Rick: Do you really want to know? Evelyn: Yes. (Rick bids here to come here and kiss her) Rick: Then get me the hell out of here! (Guards shout and Rick fight them, but they seize him) Rick: Do it, lady! (Guards shout in Arabic and takes him away) Evelyn: Where are they taking him? Warden: To be hanged. Apparently he had a very good time. Bartok: Uh-oh. Betty: (in Rebecca's Cunningham's voice) It's impossible! (In a hanging area) (Spectators shout) Piglet: It doesn't look good. Sherman: We must do something. Wilma: I'll tell you what I think. We must have something to save him. Evelyn: I will give you £100 to save this man's life. Warden: Madame, I would pay £100 just to see him hang. Evelyn: £200! Warden: Proceed! Evelyn: £300 (Man ties the rope around Rick's neck) Man: Any last requests, pig? Rick: Yeah. Loosen the knot and let me go. (Man speaks Arabic) Warden: Yahemar! Of course we don't let him go! (Man slaps his head) Evelyn: £500! Warden: (shouts in Arabic) (turns to Evelyn) And what else? (touches her leg) I'm a very lonely man. (Evelyn slaps his hand) (Prisoners laugh) Warden: Yalla tlak! Evelyn: No! Theodore: No! (Pooh and friends gasp) (Man hangs Rick, but his neck is strong) Warden: Ha ha! His neck did not break! (Prisoners shout) Warden: Oh, I'm so sorry. Now we must watch him strangle to death. (Prisoners chant in Arabic) Paddington: Is he going to die? Bartok: Tell him about that man who leads to Hamunaptra. Evelyn: He knows the location to Hamunaptra. Warden: You lie. Evelyn: I would never! Warden: Are you telling me this filthy, godless son of a pig knows where to find the City of the Dead? Evelyn: Yes! Warden: Truly? Evelyn: Yes! And if you cut him down, we will give you-- (Shouting continues) Rabbit: Evelyn, do something! Tigger: And quickly! Evelyn: Ten percent. Warden: Fifty percent. Evelyn: Twenty. Warden: Forty. Evelyn: Thirty! Warden: Twenty-five! Evelyn: Ah! Deal. Warden: Ahh! Cut him down! (Man 2 cuts Rick down) (Spectators cheer and shout) (Evelyn stands up to look at Rick) Rabbit: Oh, thanks goodness. Fred: Evelyn, you did it! Theodore: I'm glad you saved that man. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts